


Crash

by Sinbastiao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angstober, Car Accident, Day 2, Explosion, Haikyuu-tober, Inktober, M/M, Omnifulgente, Whump-Tober, it's not really an explosion okay but it was a prompt so yeah sorry, mindless, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbastiao/pseuds/Sinbastiao
Summary: Sometimes, insecurity and jealousy make people say things that they will only regret when they can't undone it.





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2  
Prompts:  
– Mine: Don’t forget about me.  
– Angstober: You said you loved me.  
– Inktober: Mindless  
– Whump-tober: Explosion  
– Haikyuu-tober: Ushijima  
– Nyah's drabble challenge: Omnifulgente (I can't find a direct translation, but it means "shining on all sides"; my neologism: omnifulgent)
> 
> ~
> 
> Hey, hey! I hope you enjoy this! I posted this on Twitter and on Tumblr.~ Maybe will post the Portuguese version in the future.
> 
> Have a good reading!

Ushijima glanced one more time at Oikawa, hoping that he wasn't using with his cell phone.

But he was. Probably he was texting Iwaizumi. His Iwa-chan.

No matter how many sweet words Oikawa said to him, he didn't love him. He loved Iwaizumi. Ushijima was sure of that.

"Let's break up," Ushijima announced. Oikawa finally took his eyes off the phone screen, shocked.

"What?!"

"Let's break up," Ushijima repeated again. "You said you loved me, but obviously you love Iwaizumi."

"I don't- I don't  _ love _ Iwa-chan!" Oikawa replied, not believing what he was hearing. "He's just my best friend. I thought you knew that and accepted it."

Oikawa, however, smiled. Ushijima must be jealous, something he never thought the other would ever have.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you're jealous!~" Oikawa teased. Ushijima didn't even respond, simply got up and left the money to pay the bill. He couldn’t longer see Oikawa's smiling face – it broke his heart to know that his love was unrequited.

"Have a nice day."

Ushijima left the establishment; Oikawa felt panic blooming in his veins. Ushijima couldn't be making fun of his feelings like that. He hurried to pay the bill and go after Ushijima. Ah, the bastard had to walk fast and was already on the other side of the crosswalk…!

"UshiWaka! Wait a minute; let's talk!"

Ushijima ignored him; he forced himself to ignore him and kept walking. It wasn’t fair. He loved Oikawa very much. When he confessed to him, he liked to see Oikawa's rosy cheeks, the embarrassed way he assumed. That aggressive facade he set in front of Ushijima vanished, as if by magic, at that moment – and Ushijima liked what he saw.

He still remembered the first day they started dating. It wasn’t the day he declared himself to Oikawa, but a few days later. Oikawa texted him to meet at the park – the message even seemed to be calling him for a challenge, for a fight. Ushijima thought he was going to be rejected, but Oikawa's words surprised him.

" _ UshiWaka, I don't know if I love you, but- I’ll give you a chance _ ," Oikawa had said, with his face so red, so was lovely to Ushijima. " _ Make the great Oikawa-san fall in love with you! _ "

He had sworn to make him fall in love with him, but… He couldn't. He didn’t.

"Waka-"

He stopped immediately. Not by Oikawa's voice, but by the noise of a car braking. The world seemed to be in slow motion. People were looking at the crosswalk and muttering something, their faces pale, some rushed over and started asking for an ambulance, fast, urgently.

Ushijima was afraid to look back.

He felt an explosion inside him as he did so. Oikawa was in the center of that cluster…

Lying on the floor.

Covered in blood.

Ushijima ran to him, calling by his name. There was no answer, other than surprised looks from those who watched.

Ushijima's mind seemed to have faded; from the light of the ambulance, omnifulgent, until that moment, everything seemed to not to have existed in Ushijima's head. It was like being in a trance. Totally mindless.

The hospital waiting room had never looked so scary. At any moment, a doctor could appear and mourn his loss – and he wanted anything but that.

“Did you rest? The operation is over.”

Ushijima looked at Iwaizumi who was holding out a coffee can. Reluctantly, he grabbed and stared at it. At some point, Ushijima had called Oikawa's parents and Iwaizumi, although he had no memory of doing so.

He didn't have the heart to go see Oikawa, though he wanted to go confirm with his own eyes that he was fine.

"It's my fault," he murmured and Iwaizumi sat beside him.

“He didn't look at the traffic light-”

"He was coming after me because I was jealous of you and I wanted to break up."

That caught Iwaizumi off guard. Why would he be jealous of them if Oikawa was too much in love with Ushijima?

"We are just friends, Ushijima."

"I know, but..." Ushijima took a deep breath. “You were always partners and I was your rival. Oikawa hated me. ”

"He didn't hate you, he didn't know how to handle the crush in you," Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “He loves you, I can guarantee you that. Now…” Iwaizumi said, getting up. "You should go see Oikawa."

The way to Oikawa's room was painful. Anxiety and fear burned him alive.

The door opened and Oikawa's parents left the room. Head movements, such as mute greetings, were exchanged; Ushijima couldn't say anything, nor could they. Their hearts were like bombs, waiting for the moment to explode and be destroyed in a thousand and one small pieces.

He entered the room. Oikawa was still unconscious. He sat in the chair, which still had motherly warmth in it.

And in another trance, Ushijima stayed there until he fell asleep.

"What are you doing here?!"

It was morning when Ushijima heard Oikawa's voice, furious but especially confused. He widened his eyes and approached his face in a desperate leap. He put his hands on the other’s face.

"Tooru, you are awake!"

Oikawa blushed at Ushijima's closeness, touch, and voice calling him by his first name.

“W-What do you think you are doing?!"

“Sorry, you must still be mad at me and-”

"Of course I'm still angry that I lost against you, but take those hands off me!"

"What…?"

Ushijima turned away from him, not understanding what he said.

"What was it...?" Oikawa asked, looking at every corner of the room. He growled at the pain in his body. Ushijima started to approach again, but Oikawa raised his hand in a way to stop him. “By the way, why am I at the hospital, UshiWaka? And what are you doing here? Yesterday I was with Iwa-chan- Oh my God, where is Iwa-chan?! ”

"You were with me all day."

"Why would I spend all day with  _ you _ ?"

"Tooru..." Ushijima murmured, swallowing the urge to cry. “You… don't you remember…?”

Oikawa raised his eyebrow, his heart still tightening at the sight of Ushijima's face.

"Of what?"

"Of us..."

Oikawa's expression indicated that he didn’t remember.  _ Please don't forget about me… _ , Ushijima asked mentally, without the courage to say it out loud.  _ Don’t forget about us…. _

"Sorry," he said, heading out from the door. He wanted to cry. "I'll call your parents and Iwaizumi."

"Hey, UshiWaka, what were-"

Ushijima left the room. Maybe things were better this way.

After all, none of them knew of Oikawa's grandiose plan to ask Ushijima in marriage.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
